Kepada, Naruto
by LastMelodya
Summary: Implied NaruSaku;—Salju turun mengiringi hari ulang tahun Naruto. Bersamaan dengan sebuah surat merah muda, dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai/"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto. Aku merindukanmu."/AT/Untuk ulang tahun Naruto!/RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AT, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), implied __**NaruSaku**_

Untuk hari ulang tahun pemeran utama tercinta; _Otanjoubi omedetou_, _Baka_-Naruto:*

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Kepada, Naruto**

**.**

**.**

"…_aku merindukanmu."_

**.**

**.**

Salju turun begitu deras saat Naruto menatapnya melalui jendela berembun yang kini permukaannya terasa begitu dingin. Sedingin hatinya.

Hujan salju jarang turun di Konoha. Saat musim dingin, biasanya angin berembus yang mendominasi. Meski begitu, desaunya begitu membekukan. Membuat siapapun lebih nyaman berada di dalam rumah, berkutat di hadapan perapian dengan segelas teh panas juga sepiring _pie _apel yang masih hangat.

Namun hari ini berbeda. Salju turun tanpa ampun, menyisakan warna putih dan polos pada Konoha yang biasa berwarna. Ia tersenyum kecut, mengapa cuaca menyusahkan ini harus datang hari ini? Ya, hari ini. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh lima. Ia benci dengan keadaan ini. Sebagai seorang Hokage, harusnya ia dapat melakukan hal-hal yang patut di lakukan oleh seorang pemimpin di desanya. Mungkin masih banyak para ninja lain yang terjebak salju dalam misi mereka di luar sana. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah sebuah hal konyol yang membuatnya tertawa miris. Merenung di hadapan jendela rumahnya. Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya. Barusan saja ia keluar. Namun apa perlu ia katakan itu? Lebih baik tidak.

Mungkin cuaca ikut berduka cita, seperti duka pada hatinya yang terus-menerus. Apa yang menyebabkannya berduka? Pria pirang itu hanya terkekeh jika kalimat itu terujar. Padahal, hidupnya kini sudah dapat dibilang sempurna. Ia sudah mendapatkan gelar yang sangat diimpikannya. Ia juga sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu melengkapi hidupnya. Lalu, apa masih pantas ia merasa berduka? Apa duka itu? Apa? Ya tentu saja; **dia**.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum kecut. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut permukaan kaca jendela—bermaksud membersihkannya dari embun yang tertoreh di sana. Seketika kaca itu kembali terlihat bening. Ah, menyenangkan sekali jika hati juga terbuat dari kaca. Jika membuaram, ia hanya akan perlu mengusapnya demi menghilangkan noda buram yang tertoreh di sana.

Namun sayang, hatinya bukan sebuah kaca.

Pemandangan Konoha terlihat begitu senyap. Sepi. Hanya ada putih, putih, dan putih sejauh mata memandang. Ia rindu warna lain. Ia sangat rindu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya mengepal. Meremas sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Sebuah surat yang barusan saja ia dapat dan ia baca. Ia meremasnya dengan kencang seolah dengan begitu surat itu akan hancur dan lenyap. Bersama dengan perasaannya yang juga sangat ia inginkan hancur dan lenyap. Ia ingin menghancurkan perasaan ini pada **dia**. Ia ingin melenyapkan bayang-bayang **dia** yang terus-menerus memonopoli perasaannya. Ia ingin bebas.

Ia ingin berhenti mencintainya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa. Sungguh tak bisa. Meskipun—

"_Tou-chan_!"

Naruto menoleh. Mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang begitu hiperaktif. Mata besar bocah itu berbinar saat ia berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun _Tou-chan_! Dari tadi kemana saja?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat. Membelai rambut bocah yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya itu. "Terima kasih, Menma. Tentu saja dari gedung Hokage."

Bohong.

Bocah kecil itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi meyambut hadiah sederhana yang diberikan Menma.

"Itu dari aku dan _Kaa-chan_."

Dan setelah itu, seorang wanita manis muncul dari balik dinding ruang tengah. Rambut hitam panjangnya menari mengikuti irama langkahnya. Kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan saat safir Naruto menangkap kedua netra _amethyst_-nya. Dan wanita itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Menma yang tengah bersisian.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto melangkah pelan, tersenyum pelan sesaat setelahnya merengkuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

—meskipun pada akhirnya, takdir tak pernah memihak mereka untuk bersama.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau dari mana?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah pria tampan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari kecerobohan dirinya sendiri yang pergi tanpa pamit si cuaca yang lumayan ekstrim seperti ini. Memang ini adalah musim dingin, tetapi desa di penghujung Konoha itu sangat sangat jarang turun salju. Ah, mungkin memang sudah takdirnya salju turun merata di seluruh Jepang hari ini.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kehabisan stok teh. Tapi ternyata semua toko tutup hari ini." balasnya pelan seraya membuka mantel merah yang dikenakannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melangkah pelan ke arah Sakura dan membantunya membuka mantel dari tubuhnya. "Hn, mana ada toko yang buka di saat hujan salju seperti ini."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba suara tawanya berhenti saat selanjutnya ia merasakan tubuh besar Sasuke merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu nyaman.

"Jangan buat aku dan Deisuke khawatir." bisik pria itu pelan tepat di telinganya. Kemudian, sebuah kecupan kecil ia rasakan di pipinya yang mendingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sakura hanya diam di tempat. Merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang begitu membuncah kepada suami yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura miris.

Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu.

Maafkan aku karena tak menjadi istri yang baik.

Maafkan aku karena—diam-diam menemui Naruto.

**.**

**.**

_Kepada, Naruto_

_ Apa kabarmu, _baka_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa tiga tahun hidup berjauhan dariku membuatmu senang? Ah, pasti kau senang karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggumu dengan pukulan-pukulan lagi, kan? Yah, memang hanya aku yang seharusnya melakukan itu padamu._

_ Naruto, apa kabar? Aku sungguh-sungguh menanyakan ini padamu. Mungkin waktu kita tak akan banyak saat akhirnya aku dapat memberikan surat ini padamu. Tentu saja, kita tak akan pernah lagi memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk berdua saja, kan? Tidak lagi, Naruto. Tidak akan lagi. Aku sudah berada di penghujung Konoha, tempat teraman untuk Sasuke. Bersamaku._

_ Naruto, bagaimana kabar Hinata dan Menma? Kau tahu, Deisuke bilang ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Menma saat itu. Ia ingin menjadikan Menma teman pertamanya. Aku hanya tertawa saat itu, tetapi Sasuke ternyata tak senang. Ia bilang, Deisuke tak boleh terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Uchiha tak boleh lemah, katanya. Dasar, Sasuke._

_ Hei, rindu aku? Boleh tidak jika aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu? Sangat merindukanmu. Tak ada kau di sampingku selama tiga tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah, Naruto. Aku harus sering-sering menangis mengingat sandaranku tak lagi bersamaku. Tentu saja itu jika Sasuke tidak ada. Ia mungkin akan membunuhku kalau tahu istri yang dicintainya ini masih selalu mengingat rival abadinya—kau._

_ Sudah sepantasnya seorang Hokage memiliki pendamping yang sempurna. Kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan Hinata, kan? Kau sendiri tahu, ia adalah wanita yang dipilihkan para tetua untukmu. Itu berarti dialah yang terbaik._

_ Naruto, berhentilah memikirkanku. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berhenti memikirkanmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya, sungguh. Kita berdua telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Sasuke sangat mencintaiku, dan kau tahu Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Juga, sudah ada Deisuke dan Menma. Tak sepantasnya kita seperti ini. Bolehkah Naruto? Bolahkah kalau aku memintamu berhenti memikirkanku—berhenti mencintaiku?_

_ Aku mencintaimu. Tapi biarlah itu kusimpan rapat-rapat. Aku hanya takut perasaanku akan melukai Hinata, karena kecerobohanmu. Aku lebih bisa mengontrolnya, Naruto. Maka aku mohon, berhentilah mencintaiku._

_ Nah, Naruto. Aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara, ya? Mungkin kita akan bertemu nanti saat aku dan Sasuke berkunjung ke Konoha. Jika saat itu tiba, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Seperti dulu. Tidak ada apapun lagi. Karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Naruto. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura di depan Sasuke. Maka biarkan semua ini selesai sampai di sini. Sekali lagi, karena aku mencintaimu._

_ Terakhir, _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto. Semoga kau sehat selalu. Berbahagialah dengan keluargamu. Maka aku akan bahagia bersama Sasuke dan Deisuke di sini. Aku merindukanmu._

_ Sahabatmu,_

_ Uchiha Sakura_

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Wayolo, apa ini T.T astaga kenapa ulang tahun Naruto jadi giniiiiiii:/ huehe maaf merusak hari bahagia ini:')

Jadi, ini ceritanya NaruSaku yang masih saling memendam perasaan walaupun mereka sudah menikah dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sakura pindah ke tempat diujung Konoha(?) yeah, yang jelas mereka sudah berjauhan. Menma anaknya NaruHina, Deisuke anaknya SasuSaku;3 Dan yang terakhir itu isi surat yang dia berikan untuk Naruto. Nggak jelas, ya? Aduh, emang:/

Sekali lagi, _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Uzumaki Naruto! Tambah cinta sama Sakura-_chan_ yaaap{}

_Lastly_, masih bolehkah meminta review?^^

**LastMelodya**


End file.
